The major objective of this core is to provide wet-lab technological support and expertise to the investigators in the Center. We anticipate that results from network reverse engineering modeling in Core 1 will make predictions about not only the role of individual genes but also the state of particular suites of genes and of networks. To identify the relationship between multiple phenotypes, stimuli, and genotypes, high-throughput biochemical, proteomic, and genetic screening is essential. Simultaneous molecular profiling of large numbers of gene products to assess genetic status, expression level or protein modification state can rapidly provide an overview of the state of a cellular system.